


Jacket

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, sick keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro needs his jacket for a meeting, but a sick Keith is sleeping under it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Asked: Alphaverse where shiro can't find his lucky/favorite shirt and he finds it in Keith's bed

Shiro isn’t going to coo. Keith is passed out on their bed, curled up under Shiro’s uniform jacket, with the collar pulled up just over his cute little nose. He’d caught the bug going around the Garrison, and when Shiro was forced to leave him this morning he’d been a sniffling grumpy ball of blankets. Apparently, sometime between now and then, he’d gotten up and grabbed Shiro’s jacket to fall asleep with. He probably couldn’t even smell Shiro on it with how his nose was clogged up. Just taking comfort in knowing that it did, like some sort of mate security blanket.

He is too adorable for words. Shiro carefully pulls his phone out. Checking to make sure it’s on silent before snapping a picture. New phone background for certain. He can already imagine the way Keith will blush and scrunch up his nose when he finds out. He always gets so flustered when Shiro gushes about how cute he is. He just doesn’t know how to handle it, which just makes Shiro want to gush about it more.

Now for the making him feel like a terrible person part of the day. Shiro really needs that jacket. A cadet in their over eagerness to shake his hand had dumped an entire glass of orange juice on the front of his uniform in the mess hall earlier. He has a meeting on the upcoming Kerberos mission later today, so he’d high tailed it back to their room to get a change of clothes. Only to find Keith not looking miserable for the first time in two days under the very article of clothing he needed.

Shiro reaches down and softly strokes the sleeping alpha’s cheek, “Keith, baby,” He whispers, “I need you to wake up.”

“Mmm?” Keith’s eyelids flutter. He nuzzles against Shiro’s hand, “Shiro,” He sighs, smiling tiredly up at him, “You’re back.”

“Fraid not baby,” Shiro runs his fingers through his hair smiling when Keith presses up into it, “I just need my jacket, then I’m off again.”

Keith makes a disappointed sound, fingers clutching the piece of clothing tighter. Shiro frowns. Keith had looked so comfortable before he arrived, “How about this. I’ll trade you for it,” Shiro unbuttons the shirt he’s wearing and holds it out to Keith. Unlike his dress jackets he has more than two dress shirts. He can just grab another clean one from the closet.

Keith peers at the proffered shirt for a moment, then snakes a hand out to grab it, “Deal,” He mumbles.

Shiro pulls the jacket off Keith and helps him arrange the shirt to cover him back up, “I’ll see you tonight, okay, love you,” Shiro whispers, kissing Keith’s temple before standing up.

“Love you too,” A sleepy voice calls.

Shiro’s smiling as he leaves the room.

“Sleep well,” He whispers to the closed door.

**Author's Note:**

> This happens just a little bit before the Kerberos mission. Keith and Shiro have been together for at least two years now, and they’ve graduated from boyfriends (just dating) to mates.


End file.
